Amor de Aguilas
by Azeituna
Summary: Luna y Cho estan solas en su sala comun. Y sin quere van a descubrir que talvez se puedan entender. [Femslash Cho x Luna]


Disclaimer: Cho y Luna son de Joanne.

Nota: No, no estoy loca, es que no sé. Si están en Raverclaw algo en común deben tener, es solo una historia, porque si.

Genero: Femslash, amor entre dos chicas.

* * *

Amor de águilas 

La gran sala de Raverclawn esta desierta, algo no muy común, los Raverclaw no solían ser ruidosos, era normal hallar la sala silenciosa. Pero no vacía, había siempre alguien estudiando o jugando ajedrez o conversando. Pero la sala decorada con un águila estaba mortalmente desierta. Solo Luna Lovegood estaba sentada en el medio del tapete, justo al frente de la chimenea, en flor de loto, leyendo el nuevo número de su revista favorita, la de su padre. No que no le gustara el Quiddicht pero hoy no quería ir a ver el gran partido Raverclaw versus Griffyndor. Simplemente no tenía ganas, no entendía como la gente iba a esas cosas aunque no le gustaran, como Hermione. Ella no. Se estaba mordiendo una mecha, se la sacó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de esto. Leía un artículo muy interesante, Por eso se sobresaltó cuando oyó ruidos en el piso de arriba, lo atribuyo al viento. Y sonrió para si misma, le gustaba el viento.

Pasaba lentamente las páginas deteniéndose para leer los fragmentos que mas le gustaban. Oyó pasos, unos pasos, unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban por las escaleras, tuvo miedo por un segundo antes de ver unos zapatos. Luego miro sorprendida como Cho Chang bajaba las escaleras corriendo y murmurando algo para si misma. Al pisar por fin el suelo Cho lanzó una mirada a Luna. Y de repente sintió deseos de salir corriendo, fantástico, ahora Lunática Lovegood, pensaría que era una loca que hablaba sola. Que ironía. Se miraron sin pronunciar palabra. Luna estaba algo asustada, Cho Chang hacia parte de las chicas que murmuraban al verle pasar y decía que no sabían donde habían escondido sus cosas. Pero no parecía con ánimos de burlarse, parecía cansada.

. ¿Porque no estas en el partido?- Pregunto queriendo romper el hielo.

Cho hizo una mueca y Luna temió que se pusiera a llorar. Que pasaba por la cabeza de Lunático, debía ser la única persona en el universo que no lo sabía.

.Me expulsaron.

Luna no dijo nada más, era verdad, lo había olvidado. Se sintió mal por haberle preguntado eso a Cho.

.Y tu? –Dijo la mayor- Porque estas aquí?

.Estaba leyendo y algo cansada.

Silencio, era horrible. Hubiera sido un buen momento para irse pero la chica de pelo negro no quería irse. Seguro que si lo hacía se ponía a llorar en su cuarto y detesta llorar. Las razones de Luna no le parecieron malas, venidas de ella claro esta.

.Que lees.- Dijo

La niña no respondió se limitó a levantar la capa de su revista a que Cho la viera. Esa revista era de locos, se adaptaba bien a ella. Luna espero un comentario desagradable pero Cho solo asintió y se fue a sentar en un sofá negro al lado de la chimenea. Le gustó como lo hizo, decidida, sin dudar. Se dejó caer.

.Crees en eso- Pregunto de repente haciendo que Luna se sobresaltara.

.Si, es verdad. –Dijo en un tono decidido que le arrancó una sonrisa a Cho. Cada uno cría lo que quería. Luna miraba a Cho. No sabía bien porque, sonreía burlona, ella tampoco creía, nadie creía. Mucho menos alguien como ella.

Luna quería hacerle una pregunta. No se atrevía, cuando su mirada cruzo los ojos negro carbón de su compañera de casa que parecía pedir explicación, habló.

.Tu saliste con Harry cierto?

Cho rodó los ojos.

.Eres la persona que más oportuna que he encontrado- Dijo bastante enfadada. – S quieres saber si, salí con Harry. Pero digamos que se hartó de mi rápido.

Luna no sabía que decir, ese era el punto de vista de Cho claro. Y si Harry la había dejado se lo habría buscado. Lo que acababa de pensar era horrible, se reprocho por ello.

.Harry no es malo- Dijo sintiéndose en el deber de protegerlo

.No, no lo es.- Declaró- Es solo que tiene más tiempo para salvar el mundo que para tener a alguien.

Eso era verdad. Harry estaba muy ocupado pero Luna lo entendía, de hecho hasta lo admiraba un poco.

.Alguien que no sea Hermione, la pequeña Weasley o tu…-Murmuró.

A la rubia esto le sorprendió, se sonrojó. Harry y ella….que locura. Pero Cho pareció enfadada al ver su sonrisa.

.No,- explico Luna- Yo y él nada, solo somos amigos. Me reía porque me pareció extraño lo que dijiste.

.Quien te gusta entonces? Ron?- Pregunto intentando hablar de los amores, un terreno donde ella se sentía segura.

Tardó un rato en responder, tenía que pensar le parecía guapo, eso si. Y al comienzo le había parecido que le gustaba. Pero cuando lo conoció, hum….vio que era solo admiración, y además a él le gustaba Hermione. Lo que le sorprendió era la rapidez con la que Cho se había dado cuenta de eso. Debí saber del asunto, salía con muchos chicos.

.No, no me gusta. Y ti- Miró al vacío un momento. – Es un pregunta tonta sabes, te gusta el chico con el que sales.

La morena sonrió de la inocencia de Luna. Rogers…lo quería matar. Y bien muerto si no era mucho pedir.

.No, él no me gusta, corte con él viernes. Nunca me gustó mucho. – Explicó intentando parecer indiferente.

. Si no te gustaba porque salías con él.- Luna estaba curiosa, no entendía que pudieras ser novia de alguien a quien no querías, seria algo muy bobo. Esperaba una respuesta que le explicara todo eso.

.No lo sé, es solo que, cuando sales con alguien…se esta bien.- Eso era verdad, se estaba muy bien. que. se esta bien con alguien que no te gusta.

Cho suspiró, era algo complicado ni ella misma lo sabía bien.

.Pues…un chico cuando esta contigo es siempre muy galante ¿sabes? –Paro y fingió mirarse las puntas del pelo- Y, te besa, te abraza te dice que eres linda, ese tipo de cosas. Eso es muy agradable.

Luna no comprendía como se podía querer alguien solo para que te diga que eres linda. Eso se llamaba no tener confianza. Lo otro, no lo sabía.

. ¿Satisfecha?-Pregunto.

.No lo sé, si, no puedo opinar, no me han besado.- Confesó la niña de ojos azules levantando sus hombros.

La mayor se quedó sorprendida, quince años y no había besado, le encantaba, esa sensación.

.Es…es muy bueno. Solo abres la boca y pasa.

Luna escuchaba interesada. Esperando que continuara. Feliz de tener audiencia Cho siguió.

Al comienzo es una sensación un poco rara, es como… ¿has chupado hielo? -La niña asintió.- pues es algo así, luego es como que si un chocolate se derritiera en tu boca.

A Luna esto le pareció bonito. No sabía que alguien como Cho pudiera decir ese tipo de cosas.

.Seria lindo probarlo- Declaró antes de volver a su revista. Y despreocuparse.

.Podríamos probarlo.- Dijo luego de un momento Cho.

Luna no entendió al comienzo, luego se sorprendió. La morena viró la cara.

.Solo para que no hagas mal en tu primer beso…y si no quieres…-Parecía realmente avergonzada. A Lunática esto no le aprecio mala idea, entrenarse antes de hacer algo, estaba bien, además Cho era bonita, su papa decía que había que abrirse a las experiencias.

.Si, me gustaría probarlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Cho se levanto y se arrodilló ante ella. Acerco un poco su cara. Y luna rió.

.Que pasa?

.Tu pelo, me hace cosquillas.

.Perdón- murmuro poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja- Vira un poco la cara, -Luna obedeció.-Cuando te bese, solo abre la boca y déjate llevar.

Y Cho unió su boca a la de Luna, fue lento, saborearon sus salivas, a Cho esos labios tiernos le encantaron, ese olor a hierba recién cortada. A Luna le gustaba como Cho le chupaba dulcemente los labios, le hacia sentir feliz, más feliz que de costumbre. Se separaron lentamente.

Luego se miraron y se dieron cuenta de sus actos, Cho estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Luna sonrió. Y eso la hizo sentir bien, esa sonrisa tenia algo de mágico. un chico es…diferente. Mejor.

.Me gustó contigo.

Se miraron un momento.

.Perdón.- dijo de repente Chang. –Perdón por haberte dicho Lunática y otras cosas, estaba equivocada, tú eres diferente, y eso es bueno.

.No importa. Gracias por el beso.

No contestó. Solo le sonrió y se volvió a sentar a revisar sus puntas. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa y se acostó de barriga, para seguir leyendo su revista.

Así, juntas, se estaba bien.

* * *

Eso es a mí me gusto escribir así que espero que les guste leerlo. Dejen comentarios. La pareja es extraña, pero quedan muy bien, porque son polos opuestos. 


End file.
